Joyful Julian
"What's behind you, child?" - Joyful Julian's quote Joyful Julian '''is the '''genderbent version '''of the '''popular CP '''character, '''Joyful Judith. Joyful Julian was once a boy's best friend, but when his friend was sent to church, everything Julian '''loved had '''simply disappeared. Follow him through his story on making a friend, losing him and then going iNsAnE. Note: Picture coming soon Full name: Joyful Julian Alias: JJ, Julian Relatives: Ara Barclay (Owner) Occupation: Imaginary Entertainer Powers/Skills: Telekinesis, Superhuman Strength, Superhuman Stealth, Speed, Teleportation Status: Alive Species: Animatronic Gender: Male Hobby: Killing parents Goals: Killing any abusive parents (On-going) Type of CP: Homicidal Animatronic Origin Ara was a lonely child, even though she's rich, she's unhappy. Her mother works as an enterpreneur and her father is an alcoholic. '''Shewas a '''smart girl, but she hated it. She wants to be like the other normal children, but she couldn't. One Christmas, her parnets gave her a Joyful Julian animatronic. When she turned him on, Julian began to preform. and one minute later they began talking to each other to learn more about each other, they became best friends. Due to this, Ara became rude to her parents, including Julian. Julian would prank her parents and Ara would be blamed for. HOWEVER... Ara would tell them that it was Joyful Julian, '''who did these '''pranks, but they tought she was going crazy. This continued for a while, until Ara's parents decided to send Ara to church, so that she can forget about Julian. Ever since Ara left, Julian was put in the basement and was left there to rot, Joyful Julian became upset and started losing his colour. After 2 years went by, Ara came home for Christmas. She's wasn't excited to see her parents though, she was only here to see Julian. She still r'emembers '''him because, she thinks he's a '''demonic creature.' Ara found Joyful Julian and saw that he changed. Ara asked why and Julian explained, but after he finnished '''his explanation,' '''Ara' was shot. Julian saw that Ara's mother, Ariel, had a gun in her hand and Julian immidenltly snapped. Later that night, Julian '''woke up and got out of the '''basement and saw the nuns, he grabbed an axe that BloodKat sent him. He ran towards the nuns and smacked the nuns in the head, blood dripped from the axe onto the floor. Joyful Judith appeared, and they both ran up the stairs and into Ariel, Ara's mother, Addaro, Ara's father's room. It wasn't long before they woke up, to see Julian and Judith at their bedsides. Julian '''and Judith smashed axes into their heads '''cutting a huge slit down their faces. Julian and Judith laughed evily, and ran back to BloodKat, Cragwork '''and '''Zack. Appearance Just the same as Joyful Judith, he was also colourful and vibrant. But shortly after when his friend was sent to the church, Julian's colours soon started disappearing and quickly became dull, monochrome and lifeless. He is the masculine counterpart of Joyful Judith, only with a few minor differences, such as Julian has much shorter and curly hair, and he instead wears a speaker, just like Judith. Personality When he was colourful, he was a cheery and high-spirited robot. Always loving to pull pranks and other playful shenanigans. After turning dark, he is now unhappy and quite aggressive. HOWEVER... There is still a little bit of happiness left inside him, but it's not shown that often. Powers And Abilities Not much is known if whether or not Joyful Julian is just as powerful as Joyful Judith. Though, many do believe that Julian possesses similar skills to Judith. HOWEVER..., One particular trait he has that makes him stand out from Judith is that; whenever Julian ''' is in a '''combat situation, he is able to turn his hands into long, black and sharp claws at will. Facts * Joyful Julian was created by333444B because they thought it'd be fun to make a "joke" OC based off Joyful Judith * Julian is about 19 years old. * His nickname is also JJ. * His preferred weapon of choice is a chainsaw. * He stands about 6'2" in height.